Talk:Legendary Weapons
Change the Name of this Article, change it for Legendary Item please. -Haristo_Little_Sparrow. :It lists Legendary Weapons, why would we re-name it? --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) uum... because some people added the Armors in the List... (Jack of Blade Mask, Knothole Island trousers, Hal's Gear) -Haristo_Little_Sparrow :But there are currently only weapons in the list. However, you may create new lists for armors and stuff. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:56, 18 January 2010 (UTC) : :Just a quick question. When you find a Legendary Weapon it looks like a basic gun. Do you have to complete the challenges to get it to visually change? -- Hero Of Scotland 21:53, 10 December 2010 (UTC) ::It morphs like your Hero weapons. Everytime you open a weapon upgrade chest it morphs them. --Alpha Lycos 00:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Not entirely true Alpha. I've been doing some testing, and only the first three chests(Runes, Hilt/handle, and Blade/Head) have an effect on the Legendary Weapons. The other three(Color, Aura, and Blade/Head size) are effected by the augments/upgrades. Master Decoder 09:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I was merely answering in terms of the basic appearance, not the auras and such. If you unlock the upgrades but don't unlock any chests it still appears as a normal gun/sword but with an aura. So my answer is still valid.--Alpha Lycos 09:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) more info the information on obtaining fable 3 weapons is insufficient. there needs to be a list of known locations (e.g the 20 silver key chest in millfields, the chest in the sanctuary). furthermore, the understone quest pack has been out for quite a while now and there is still no information on any of the new 4 guns. get on top of things people! :Locations for the legendary weapons are random so we can't put them. Its decided randomly for all by a small handful and those are covered on the pages for them. Also the Understone info will come when people who have it get around to updating the information on articles. If you have information, that isn't speculation or personal opinions, feel free to add it to the pages. --Alpha Lycos 03:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Not saying specific locations like "look for the dragonstomper in this chest in this area" because i know THAT is random. But it would be nice to have a list of chests that drop a weapon, such as the aforementioned 20 silver key chest in millfields, I have gotten 2 different guns from that chest on 3 playthroughs and i would like to know which other silver key chests are known to drop weapons so that i know i'm getting all of the weapons i possibly can in a playthrough. hope that clarifies what i meant. not looking for specific weapons, just looking for the chests that drop a weapon. ::Check the "Silver chest" page and it details which chests give weapons. Also when posting on talk pages please sign your post with four tildes(~) Thanks. --Alpha Lycos 04:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It is NOT as random as you might think. There is such information here. (Read the whole page) There has been an ongoing survey collecting just such information and the results are being added to this site in an orderly manner due to the number of reported exceptions to the general pattern.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC)